


【黑研】过激妄想

by alsofous_trlikem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsofous_trlikem/pseuds/alsofous_trlikem
Summary: “哪里都好……”—*abo设定*轻微public*主动的研磨*ooc
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 60





	【黑研】过激妄想

**Author's Note:**

> 一个过激脑洞。  
> 再次重申：  
> *horny的研磨

Omega的发情期是世界上最没有理性的东西。

发情期的Omega是世界上最不讲道理的人类。

黑尾铁朗深知这一点。或者说，深受其困。

因为，他的“脑”，他的二传手，他的幼驯染，他的Omega，孤爪研磨，有着毫无规律可言的发情期。

他本来已经很习惯这样的事情了——自从研磨初二分化以来，这简直就是手游里的活动那样，一个刚过去另一个又冒出头来。但是勇者闯到高中生的章节，才发现，初中生的时候，完全就是新手教学级别的游戏。

因为孤爪研磨的发情期更加频繁了。

而且，有向着训练时和比赛时集中的倾向。

大概是信息素的原因……？

黑尾趴在研磨房间的床上，摸着下巴想。

Omega正在他身边沉睡——因为就在这个放学的下午，在训练中，孤爪研磨又一次发情了。经过一番乱七八糟的发泄，不管是打球还是在更衣室里乱搞，两个人最终还是一到家就瘫倒在了床上。

下午的时候，明明正在好好地训练，托球中的研磨突然就跌坐在了地上，面色潮红地眯起眼睛，散发出一股香甜的气味。如果不是被第一个冲到他身边的夜久眼疾手快地捏住了手腕，恐怕会当场把手伸进裤子里。

好在芝山和犬冈的眼睛都被及时捂上了。至于列夫，没人碰的到，也就算了吧。

终于被黑尾搂在怀里的时候，研磨迫不及待地把手从上衣的下摆里伸了进去，两只手胡乱摸着Alpha的腰，把脸埋进肩窝，隔着衣服咬上肩膀，一边还把胯部送到黑尾的裆上磨蹭。

“……等等，研磨！这是在球场上……！”

这种话说给发情期的Omega根本没有用啊。

“哪里都好……”

研磨收回一只手，把手指放在嘴里含着，用舌头细细地舔着，嘴角亮晶晶的，衬着脸颊的绯红，像最高级的妆面。

“哇塞……”

列夫小声——对他来说是了，但对大家来说还不够小——地发出惊叹。然后被夜久踢了一脚。

黑尾没有和这个心理年龄只有五岁的年轻Alpha过不去。他是个成熟的队长了，理论上他应该摆出一副“你们这些家伙就只配看着我上最可爱性感的Omega”的头狼姿态，加上懒洋洋的表情，等着发情期的研磨主动把两个人的短裤都扯掉，在众目睽睽之下玩骑乘式，但是这不可以。

这合不合法都略有争议。更何况监督还在呢。

于是，黑尾铁朗只是一把抱起扭动得相当色情的Omega，牢牢地把他扣在怀里，钻进Omega的更衣室，把人放倒在长椅上，顺手拎起夜久的包往外一扔。

“快点……”

门被合上的一瞬间，研磨就小声地哭喊了出来。他坐起来了，三两下一蹬，运动短裤就已经挂在了脚腕上，黑尾转身，就看到他的Omega正把白色的平角底裤脱到一半，弹性布料在过于急切的动作下拧成一条，勒在弹性的大腿肌肉上。

暴露在视线中的屁股，臀缝间能看见隐隐约约的水光，大腿在微微颤抖，摆出把自己最脆弱的地方送到Alpha面前的淫荡姿势。好像母猫在发情的时候，后爪不停蹬地的样子。

该死。

黑尾觉得自己的下半身已经要不受控制了。

为什么这家伙总是在这个时候才有点努力的样子？

“给我……阿黑的结……我想要……”

事实上，即使在这种情况下，研磨也是个善于省力与偷懒的聪明人。几年来在发情期合作的愉悦经历已经告诉他一个寻求释放与满足的捷径。

“快点……来上我……”

只要说了这些话，摆出这个样子就可以了。后面的，都是阿黑的事情了。

孤爪研磨深知这一点。或者说，深得人心。

虽然对于黑尾这样由童年密友发展而来的Alpha来说，这点小心思完全暴露在光天化日之下。

“好啊。”

Alpha的声音忽然变的低沉、危险、野性。这样的声波对已经彻底打开自己的Omega而言几乎是一种攻击的武器，让研磨甚至无法再用手臂支撑自己的上半身，脸颊直接贴在了长凳上。

这又使得Omega饱满挺翘的屁股抬起得更加色情，完完全全地留给Alpha一个便于侵犯的角度。

恶性循环。

“……啊啊！”

只是突然被插入的一瞬间，研磨就达到了高潮，射出的精液有些洒在了更衣室的凳子上，有些飞溅到了Omega的小腹和胸膛。Alpha的手绕过来，把那些滴滴答答落在泛着粉色的肉体上的白色体液抹开，恶劣地涂到皮肤上，然后用沾着那些精液的手指去摸金发男孩柔软的嘴唇。

研磨含住了那根食指，用湿热的舌头裹在骨节的周围，用嘴唇环住指根，一直吞下，直到咽喉里面，好像在吃棒棒糖那样轻轻地吮吸。

这是只有被操熟的Omega才会有的表现——除了生理反应的天性，还要归功于高中以来黑尾不遗余力的调教。

从开玩笑的回应到不得不认真的态度，研磨是个学习的很快的求知者。

但只有一件事他永远学不会。

——习惯黑尾在他耳边说出的那些令人羞耻的话。

“好紧啊，研磨。”

黑尾咬着他的耳朵，温热的吐息喷洒在他的耳廓上。

“明明这么熟练了，感觉还是像第一次呢。”

阿黑有时候真的很讨厌。

研磨混乱地想。Alpha的性器明明在他的身体里埋着，却一动不动地停在那里，好像在感受什么似的，一边还充满情感地深呼吸。

在这种时候……

“嗯……阿黑，动一动……”

研磨的身体整个地被Alpha笼罩在下面，手腕也被抓住扣在头顶，是完全被剥夺了动作的姿势。被插入的后穴难耐极了，只等着被Alpha猛力地开拓，深入，却迟迟得不到摩擦敏感的黏膜的刺激，逼着Omega不得不用还能移动的胯部往上撑起，靠近Alpha身体，想要把性器吞的再深一点。

“快看，研磨等不及了呢。”

黑尾说道。

研磨真的缓缓地看过去，在一片炎热和黏腻的混沌当中，模糊得厉害，看见了自己刚刚发泄过，却因为发情期的猛烈，不等被触碰就擅自立起来的性器。这让他又不由自主地浑身发颤。

好淫荡啊，这样的我。

研磨克制不住地自己开始了，开始用后穴套弄Alpha的性器，额头上的汗水滚落下来，在他眼前摔得粉碎，在那些水渍当中，仿佛能看到散发着无穷快感的回忆。

快感。就是舒服的感觉。

被舔弄尖很舒服，被揉捏乳头也很舒服，最舒服的是被Alpha的结填满，被完完整整地全部射入，被包裹在怀里，等待结消退的时候，咬破腺体。

当然，一切都要是那一个Alpha才行。

如果是以前的我的话，想一想这些念头就会脸红到脖子吧。

Omega的身体已经接近忍耐的极限，研磨用能活动的一切部位去寻求皮肤的接触，甚至在Alpha的性器上操弄自己的动作也更加激烈，喉咙里发出充满欲念的哭喊，渴求着Alpha用远大于他的体型将他紧紧压住，用粗长得惊人的Alpha性器将他钉在身下，禁锢住他的手脚，抽插到后穴的快感多的溢出来，使得浑身上下的每一处都在快乐当中浸泡。

“阿黑……我好累啊……”

研磨的眼泪连成一串，从脸颊上滑下来，聚在鼻尖，然后被黑尾的手小心地拂去。

“求你操我……”

眼泪和恳求。

黑尾觉得罪恶极了。

他不应该在研磨发情期的时候刻意去调教他的Omega，即使想要让不在发情期的研磨呈现出这样的性感有一些难度，也不应该玩得过了火。

研磨哭了。不是他所期待的那种眼泪。

“好。”

Alpha的把控结束了。黑尾在放纵的一刹那就向本能的追求投诚，将自己猛地整根抽出又深深插入到那个令人享受的，高热的地方，几乎能在舌头上尝到Omega身体内部的弹性，脑子里只剩下一个想法。

好热。太棒了。

狂风暴雨一样的做爱从来才是Alpha和Omega在发情期的正常相处方式。

研磨的后穴好像在热情地吮吸，内壁的皱褶欢迎着性器的插入，又挽留性器的离去。黑尾对他的Omega的身体了如指掌，清楚地知道研磨最致命的敏感点的位置，并且清晰地，小幅度地在抽插当中调整着，不断顶住那个地方，满意地感受到Omega后穴的紧缩和痉挛的挤压。

“阿黑……唔，啊！”

黑尾被这声惊叫唤醒，才发现Omega被他硬生生操到没有触碰就射了出来。长凳上实实在在的一片狼藉，从结合处滴落的体液甚至透过木条的大缝隙滑到了地上，把地板也沾的湿漉漉，亮晶晶的。

哇塞。

就像是打翻了水果罐头。

他注视着研磨。Omega沉浸在快感里的脸是可爱的浅粉色，满脸亮晶晶的汗水让他看起来像草莓味的奶油，因为快速的喘息而无法合上的两片嘴唇之间，粉色的舌头微微探了出来。像是无意中忘记了自我的小猫，难得全心全意地讨好着主人，享受着交合的魅力。

虽然被快感冲昏了头脑，但意识模糊的Omega的眼睛仍然是亮晶晶的，仿佛被发情期的汗水洗得干干净净，露出来的始终是灵魂的本色。

透明的。干干净净。

“……我爱你，研磨。”

黑尾铁朗吻上孤爪研磨。

嘴唇在紧贴之中相互触碰，难解难分。

渐入佳境的升温，蒸腾的汗水，湿润的体液，Alpha坚定地插入到Omega的最深处，不断试探着那个隐秘器官的入口。生殖腔在发情的热潮中涌出一波又一波的体液，像浪一样地扑向在身体里作乱的那根性器，却不小心冲开了原本闭合的入口，留给Alpha可乘之机。

性器在Omega的身体里寻找着。这本来是不必要的步骤，因为黑尾无比熟悉研磨生殖腔的入口——他甚至知道，在怎样的角度一插到底，能直接让头部撞进生殖腔的内部，让Omega失去理智地在他身下，在快感的漩涡里无助地挣扎。

但他不想让研磨射太多次，累到精疲力竭。

所以，他只是一次次地摩擦过那个已然为他敞开，渴求着精液和结的秘密通道，感受着每一次蹭过时Omega突然绞紧的后穴和紧绷的身体，还有失神的脸上掺杂了太多欲望的迷乱的表情。

研磨身前的性器已经再一次硬到发痛了，黑尾始终禁锢着他的双手，因此他没有办法去帮助自己，只能在射过两次后缓慢堆积的快感当中忍耐着等待被翻倍的刺激弄到射出的机会。

“嗯……结……阿黑，射进来……”

Alpha也已经接近极限。这样的要求无异于局面转变的最后一根稻草。

黑尾于是终于松开钳制Omega双腕的手，一只紧紧扣在身下的腰眼，另一只握住了Omega的性器。犬齿也已经显露，紧紧贴住后颈上腺体所在的位置，一个新的咬痕即将覆盖旧的。

Alpha的性器往外抽到根部，稍稍停顿了一下，立刻孤军猛进，一杆到底地插入，直到撞开生殖腔的大门，真正深入到Omega那个神秘的地方。

研磨的眼前亮成一片茫茫的白色。

黑尾在他的生殖腔里横冲直撞地抽插着，可能几十下，他不清楚，只是每一下都像是撞破了他理智的一部分，让他无法控制自己的舌头，哭喊着说出无意识的话语，直白的令人惊叹。快感好像游戏里的连击，翻倍地造成伤害那样一浪高过一浪地冲击着大脑，卷走一切可控的思想，只给他留下本能的想法。

好舒服。

好幸福。

好快乐。

是阿黑的结。

会怀孕吗？

好满……

意识回到身体里的时候，研磨发现自己正蜷缩在黑尾的怀里，后背贴住Alpha的胸口，即使是赤裸着在更衣室里，从里到外也都是暖热的，因为有熟悉的体温。

结还没有消退。

研磨悄悄地动了一下，发出一声像猫叫一样的呻吟，随即懒洋洋地靠在了黑尾结实的臂膀里。

Alpha知道他缓过神来了，又低下头凑近来吻他。

平常的时候，研磨不喜欢接吻。但是发情期的时候不一样，尤其是被结连接在一起的时候。接吻像是性爱的替代品那样，是交媾的温和版本，是有来有往的舌尖的游戏，是温存的自由。

“……阿黑。”

“嗯？”

研磨眨了眨眼。

“……我也爱你。”

Omega琥珀色的眼睛好像流淌的蜂蜜，依然透亮，明净。

什么啊！

黑尾铁朗的脸不争气地红了起来。

“想快点洗澡。”

孤爪研磨就好像没注意到那样，把头仰面放在Alpha的肩膀上。

那天黑尾在更衣室里收拾了半个小时才勉强能够放心离开，体育馆的门已经锁了，好在不知道哪个有良心的给他们留了钥匙在门口。

研磨的发情期莫名其妙地很快过去了。但是可能明天又会莫名其妙地开始。

所以我深受其害啊。

在卧室里，黑尾铁朗看着Omega的睡颜，叹了口气。

End


End file.
